


Last Dream

by Gozufucker



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Boats, Gen, dunno what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: She still keeps that picture with her, and often she thinks about that boat. Why?





	Last Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the backstory information Trigger shared on Constanze during their panel at AX.

”Come on, Constanze! We’re almost there.”

The little girl followed the voice of her parents, holding both of them by hand. Her father guided her along while her mother dragged her, creating an awkward lockstep movements of sorts. She still managed to somewhat keep up, face going sour from the feeling of being dragged. Just as she was about to vocalize her complaints, she felt a pang of pain in her head, groaning quietly.

Her parents didn’t ignore the sound, looking down at her for a brief moment. She didn’t look up to them. She knew what they would look like: sad. Seeing them sad made her so angry at herself, but she couldn’t comprehend why. She’d been to the doctors multiple times, yet they all said the same stuff: stuff she couldn’t understand. Something about souls and magic.

She didn’t get that at all. In fact, she didn’t want to… Something deep within herself kept telling her that maybe, just maybe, understanding would hurt her more. So whenever she had these episodes of headaches and weakness, she just looked down and tried to ignore the faces mom and dad were making for the duration of it.

They still loved her despite it, though. That’s what they kept telling her when she woke up in the middle of the night to strange pains, and that’s what they told her when she apparently faded out for hours at a time, only to return to consciousness as if nothing had happened. Sometimes it happened in the middle of a sentence, sometimes just while walking.

That was very annoying, but her parents told her that it was alright: they’d determined a treatment that should stop those annoying things from happening again. That was nice! They seemed happy with it, too, so she was just as happy with it as they were. 

Her headache continued until her father gently pet her head, causing the pain to dissipate just for a moment. “We’re here, Constanze. Feel free to look as much as you want.”

Her eyes sprung open, staring at it. It was so big! As big as three huges, so it was massive! That’s what a massive was, three huges. And it wasn’t even going to go on voyages yet! That’s what dad said, at least. Apparently there’d been a big hole at the bottom of it, and they were constantly working to fix that… At least it was open to visitors.

Constanze didn’t want to just look at it, she wanted to go on it! Just as she was about to run off and up the ramp to board the ship, her mother yanked her back gently. “Honey, let’s go and take a picture first! There’s a photographer who’s charging dirt cheap for a few pictures.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, dear? We could take the pictures after we’ve toured the boat: just look at Constanze! She’s edging to go!”

Before Constanze could add her comment on the matter, her mother managed to convince dad about the fact. Bleeeh. Her face held a sour tinge on it as they took the picture, fingers holding tighter onto her father’s hand. She just wanted to go already! Go on the boat!

She never did. The boat was closed off for emergency repairs, and a few hours later, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger’s soul was removed in a magical surgery, to treat her disease. It was stored into a small mechanical core she was told to keep close at all times. She lost most of her vocal capabilities, and in two years, she stopped growing completely in all aspects physical. 

But her soul always remembered the boat. It was the last thing she really wanted before the operation, after all. And even without her soul, she remembered it. And she always wanted to board it, at least once… Maybe even take it for a spin. She'd always had an interest in tech, despite her witch-family background. Maybe she could build her own.

That was Constanze’s last dream.


End file.
